Gold and Silver
by BreannaBurton
Summary: Carmen Rosenrot has envied Apple White all of her life. But when she accidentally takes it too far, she knows that she has to put her bitterness aside. After all, she is her cousin. Or is she?
1. Sudden Sorrow

Morning was rising in the misty grounds of Ever After High. The birds were chirping lightly, so that it almost made a melody which soothed the mind. However, one mind was not soothed.

Carmen Rosenrot was lying on her bed, which was streaked with vibrant red and violet. The sun percolated through the glass, and its' light was calmly deposited onto Carmen, yet she wouldn't wake up. Soon enough, another girl came forward, and calmly poked Carmen. It was obvious to the ears that she was sleeping, since you could hear her snoring, and seeing the cover bob up and down hinted at respiration. The other girl had no choice, and shook her.

"AURELIA!" Carmen shouted. It was obvious that Carmen was irate, as she stared into her roommate's eyes. The girl was Aurelia Midas, Carmen's new roommate.

"You were talking in your sleep last night, I barely got any!" Aurelia retorted indignantly. "I have a social meeting down in Mad Hatters Tea Shoppe in 20 minutes. 20 freaking minutes, that I have to get dressed, put on my make-up and do my hair, not to mention shower, brush and floss!"

"Who flosses anyway?" Carmen hazily remarked.

"I DO!" Aurelia hastily rejoindered. "My teeth shimmer like gold. Do you know how easy it is to find a spot of plaque in my teeth?"

"What, like motivational easy or actual easy?" Carmen questioned.

"Actual easy." Aurelia softly, yet bitterly remarked. "Look, I have got to get ready. And so do you. Come on, get up Sleeping Beauty."

"I'll give you five seconds to take that back or your head will be shoved under this mattress." Carmen was clearly angry from Aurelia's talk. Aurelia stormed out of the room, with her clothes in hand, and left Carmen alone.

Eventually, Carmen had decided to get changed, as she wanted to go down to purchase some pears. That night, Carmen was to make a tart for her and Aurelia, while watching a movie. Unlike her roommate, Carmen had no intention to gain a social reputation. In fact, she was taking a drastic aversion from it. Adjusting her ponytail, Carmen took her purse, which hung from one of the protrusions on her bedframe, and strode out of the dorm room.

As she sauntered through the corridors, taking treks down the staircases, and took a gander at some of the extra-curriculars that students were taking at that moment. Art Club, Environmental Council and the Football team were in many of the classrooms she passed. When she made it to the front entrance, she stumbled upon Crockeri Potts.

"Top of the mornin', my dear." Crockeri enthusiastically chirruped.

"Hello." Carmen simply said. "I'm going to try out that pear tart tonight."

"Sounds marvellous." Crockeri responded. "Don't forget the flour."

"I won't." Carmen casually assured her, as she carried on in her journey. She passed over the bridge, paying no attention to anyone else's concerns, and almost smiled. But she didn't, of course she didn't. Carmen was too wrapped in other people's problems that she didn't pay concern to her own that much.

At last, she had reached the Village of Bookend. However, a familiar face was there. Someone she envied so badly, that she plainly avoided. Her cousin, Apple White. She said a silent prayer in her head that Apple wouldn't notice her.

"Carmen!" it didn't work. Apple called out for Carmen. After time to roll her eyes and scrunch her face, Carmen turned around to look at her chirpy cousin.

"Hello Apple." Carmen monotonously answered.

"Carmen, you're invited to our party tomorrow!" Apple reminded Carmen. Surrounding Apple, there were a gaggle of royals. The Prissy Posse, as Carmen always called it.

"_She's_ invited?" Briar queried to Apple, staring at Carmen with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I can't go, I'm sick." Carmen quickly retorted. She would make _any_ excuse to avoid spending time with Apple.

"Don't put that one on us!" Ashlynn interrupted. "We may be princesses but we're not stupid."

"Lizzie Hearts said that you were making pear tart for your movie with Aurelia." Blondie inserted her evidence casually. "If you were really so sick you can't come to our party, you'd be in no state to make pear tart!"

"Girls, stop." Apple hindered. "You don't have to come if you don't want to." There was much sorrow in her gentle blue eyes. "I see you're just too busy." Following this, she ran off, full of tears, with her posse following behind. Carmen was left alone in the village.

As Carmen ventured to the grocery store, she stared up to the sky. Why was she always doing this? Was it necessary to do that? What's wrong with being around Apple? Many thoughts came around her head. She had no answers. A ton of guilt crashed down upon her, as she solemnly purchased the pears, she also purchased some apples. Carmen wasn't one to talk with Apple, but she certainly had no desire to upset her. She wasn't that kind of girl.

In the end, Carmen walked out of the store, at a slow pace. A single tear came from her eye, though she never brushed it away.

Back in her dorm room, Aurelia stared at Carmen as she walked in. She could tell easily that she had been crying.

"Aurelia?" Carmen asked. "If it's okay, could I come with you to the party tomorrow?" Aurelia simply stared at her.

"I hope Apple forgives you," she responded, "But I really don't know if she will this time."


	2. Baking Her Way Out

It was the night of movie night. The one night where Carmen would be able to set every little thing aside, to hang out with Aurelia, eat their traditional pear tart and watch a film. This night was a tradition every Thursday evening, just for her and Aurelia. Nobody else was ever invited. On this night, nothing else mattered.

But somehow, Carmen wasn't feeling like she did every other movie night. Usually, she was sassy, casual and a little vaudeville. Tonight she was sombre, doubtful and morose. Carmen was never morose. But what she done to Apple had hit her very hard. Carmen knew that an apology wasn't going to cut it this time. Knowing this, Carmen was preparing an apple pie for her cousin in addition to the pear tart that she would share with Aurelia.

The apples that Carmen had bought were resting on the table, free from the confines of the bag, and ready to be prepared. Carmen was precise with how many she would use, and even had specified a cultivar – Apple's favourite – which was Royal Gala. Carmen herself preferred Red Delicious, but since this was for her cousin and not herself, she figured that she should focus extensively on motivating Apple rather than sporadically pleasing herself.

"Carmen?" Aurelia quipped from the couch. "How's our pear tart going?"

"It's going well, Aurelia." Carmen lamented. As soon as she said this, Aurelia poked her head towards Carmen, and eventually came over.

"You're not your usual self tonight." She interjected slyly. Then, she caught a sight of the apples on the desk, and raised an eyebrow. "Apples? Why would you need apples?" after this, she gasped. "No! Pear tart is a tradition, Carmen. Do you know what that means?"

Carmen turned around slowly. "The pear tart's in the fridge." Carmen chided. "This is for Apple. I'll be honest; I finished the pear tart half an hour ago. I've been preparing a crust since then."

"I don't get it. Why exactly are you making a pie for Apple?" Aurelia remarked.

"Exactly. You _don't_ get it. What I did to Apple has haunted me ever since. Last night I was practically eyes open, Clockwork Orange style. No sleep. And I'm not happy without sleep. I need to make it up to my cousin, big time. I've made a crust, gotten some classic sauce – I even picked her favourite apple cultivar! This is important to me, dare I say even moreso than some movie night."

Aurelia stared at Carmen, wide-eyed and in shock. "I suppose I understand now." Aurelia eventually reasoned. "But movie night is still on, right?"

"Oh, don't be silly." Carmen chortled. "Of course it's still on. This isn't gonna take very long; the pear tart was practically a breeze, and I've cooked apple pie before. And tonight, because you understood my reasoning, you get to pick the movie."

"But it's kind of my turn anyway, so…" Aurelia giggled. "I'll take a gander. You get on with your pie." After this, she took a turn, leaving Carmen to her own devices once more.

After finally completing the apple pie, Carmen took it out of the oven, and stared down at it. For the first time since the event, Carmen let out a little smile. But there was one thing left to do – decorate. Carmen grabbed some pipe icing from the cupboard next to the oven, and slowly drew on a smiley face – she wanted to amuse Apple as well as apologize, and many people well knew that Carmen was one for humour. Carmen herself let out a small giggle.

Blowing on the pie to let out the additional steam, her hand went over to the red and gold box which Carmen had prepared, with scraps from Aurelia's gold work. Taking care with the still-hot pie, she placed it into the box, closed off the lid and signed off a note. It read:

I'm so sorry for what I've done. I hope this pie gives you a smile. Carmen xxx

Turning towards the wooden pole that was the residence of Carmen's pet falcon Alizarin, she offered the pie over, with a rope.

"Alizarin, I know its movie night and all, but this is an important job. Could you take this to Apple?" Carmen queried to her falcon, who was tired from a day of flight training. Nevertheless, the loyal Alizarin took a hold of the rope as Carmen tied it with complexity around the box. Soon enough, Alizarin was in flight, heading over to Apple's dorm.

Carmen strolled in casually to the main living area, where Aurelia was just finishing watching an episode of Gossip Girl, which Carmen did not necessarily understand. Carmen was not fond of the typical American dramas and comedies. She instead preferred art films, outrageous comedies and occasionally a cluster of episodes of Coronation Street now and again, whenever it was airing since imports aren't usually picked up on the school television system. Thank Aesop they had a DVR, because half of the time their favourite programmes were on in hours reserved strictly for class-ics. Parking her bottom onto the cushion partly adjacent to the television and snug next to Aurelia, she turned briskly towards her roommate.

"So, you ready for movie night?" Aurelia exclaimed.

"Definitely." Carmen smiled.

Reaching from behind the cushion that she leaned upon, Aurelia picked up her DVD – Confessions of a Bookaholic. Carmen chuckled to herself, as these were the sort of movies that she didn't necessarily have an interest in, but she could do with.

Before she put the DVD into the slot, Aurelia turned towards Carmen. "You know, sometimes I think that you and Apple are at some kind of war." She remarked. "But tonight proved me wrong. You care for her so much, and I know you've tried. I sure hope Apple likes the pie, for one thing." Aurelia paused for a minute as Carmen reflected upon this. "And for another," Aurelia concluded, "At least you've dedicated something."


	3. Reluctance, Yet Insistence

After movie night, Carmen was still vacant, even with the fearfully sanguine showing of Confessions of a Bookaholic and serving of pear tart. She was overwrought from the event, yet the apple pie delivery had given her much hope. If only Apple would forgive her.

It was the morning after that night, and Carmen was curled up, shivering wildly on her bed. Alizarin, who had now delivered the parcel and took to a quick rest on a local tree branch, was perched casually upon Carmen's shoulder as she rubbed her eyes. She somehow hadn't slept, just as she could barely shut her eyes when she took a late nap just after the event. She was fatigued, but nevertheless, she moved upwards and from the cosy mattress that was upon an ornate silver bedframe. She hazily stumbled into Aurelia's sleeping quarters, where for a spontaneous moment Aurelia wasn't hasty with Carmen in the morning. For once, it was Carmen who poked her roommate, obviously over clothing so she would not run the risk of alchemy on her finger.

"Morning, glory." Carmen sarcastically shouted to her friend, as Aurelia leaped up from the bed.

"Sorry, I've been pretty tranquil." Aurelia remarked. "Unlike you."

"Don't criticise me." Carmen blurted. "You know I'm stressed over the Apple problem."

"Carmen, I get it. You're sorry." Aurelia reminded her of her knowledge. "Speaking of Apple, I'm going to one of her parties down at the Novella Club. I heard that My Fairytale Romance is playing there."

And that's when it hit her. Carmen had finally found a way to solve all of her problems – she never went to Apple's parties, and she meant ever. But this time, she had the chance to prove to Apple that she wasn't just some stinging hornet. If she wanted to make it up to her cousin, she would need to go to that party. Even though she didn't want to.

"Can I come with you?" the words fell out of Carmen's lipstick-stained mouth. "It's really important."

Aurelia raised an eyebrow. "And why would you go to some banal organisation, your words exactly."

"You know what it is!" Carmen uttered. "I have to make it up to Apple, and if that means going to some insipid gathering with the Prissy Posse, then that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Aurelia blew a strand of hair from her face, rolled her eyes and stared wilfully at Carmen. "Fine. You can come with me." And for once in Carmen's life, she felt that she was doing something by the book. However, it was her book.

The night of the party came, and Carmen was not prepared for this. Still, she was strutting out of the en-suite like the regular Carmen would – casual, slick and sandpaper-tongued. This time, she had a whole lot more things written in her mind. As she admired her outfit, she glanced onwards to Aurelia, who also stood around, admiring her outfit. Despite the fact that the two girls' outfits were exactly the same as usual, something felt special. Obviously, this was loosely a special occasion; Carmen rarely if ever attended parties, especially if it was in the mainstream crowd that included Apple and her friends. Yes, definitely a special event.

"I hope you're ready to get yourself a social life." Aurelia attempted conversation, and sweetly giggled.

"Please, I'm not looking for anything close to a social life." Carmen retorted. "This is purely to make it up to my cousin." And it was. But somehow, Carmen knew that Aurelia desired to give her roommate the experience of popularity. However, Carmen didn't desire to make friends and be popular. All Carmen wanted was to change her destiny. "Come on, we're going to be late."

As Aurelia turned up to the door, she smiled at the person guarding it. This was a certain Castilla Turque, a fairy with brilliant bold turquoise hair and perky eyes.

"Hey, Castilla!" Aurelia greeted the fairy, and managed to elbow Carmen in the stomach, to encourage her to greet her too.

"Hello." Carmen popped up from behind her roommate, with a quirky grin on her face.

Castilla stared, wide-mouthed. She turned slowly to Aurelia. "Are you sure she should be here?" Aurelia pleaded silently, using only her hands and an adorable expression, threw onto her face within a matter of seconds. Castilla sighed, and opened the doorway to the club. "Have fun, girls!" she enthusiastically chirped as the two girls walked out of sight.

Carmen knew exactly how she planned to enter, and followed the idea closely. Aurelia, however, wasn't aware.

"Good evening chapters. The rose blooms in your presence." Carmen casually wrangled to the guests. Silence filled the room, as the content of guests stared at Carmen, wide-eyed. Some were scared, and jittered in their standing states. Others were furious.

"You have got to be kidding me." Briar muttered. "Why are you here? Apple does not want to talk to you, and I'm pretty sure you really don't wanna talk to her either!"

"Zip it, thorns." Carmen snapped. "I'm here to see my cousin for a friendly conversation. Hit the bricks."

"Well you can't. You really upset her yesterday." Briar remarked.

"Yes, well now I'm going to make it up to her." Carmen fired her word ammunition. "And I cannot do that if you're in the way. So shove."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, OKAY!" Apple shouted. She was sat down on a comfortable-looking couch, and stared at Carmen, half upset, half angered. She was not in her usual chirpy mood, and she had nothing nice to say to her cousin. But she had something to day.

"I don't need you to keep on pushing me down, Carmen! I don't want you to make my week a misery, like you did yesterday!" she continued.

"Apple, let me explain!" Carmen interrupted.

"No, Carmen!" Apple persisted. "Why are you doing this? Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you, Apple. If anything, I envy you!" Carmen quickly responded.

"So _that's_ why you're doing this! You're pushing me down because of jealousy!" Apple bellowed.

"That was kind of obvious…" Briar muttered under her breath.

"You know what, Carmen? I want you to leave here right now." Apple cited.

"Just listen to her, Apple!" Aurelia jumped in. "She has something nice to say for once. Trust me, I've listened." But soon enough, Daring Charming was over to protect his princess, and grabbed Carmen by the legs.

"Out you go, toots. Nobody hurts my princess!" Daring mumbled. Carmen was soon draped over his shoulder, kicking and screaming, shouting every curse word she knew, until he was out of the door, and dropped Carmen on the cold hard ground. She was flat on her chest, her head turned upwards in fury.

"You have got to be kidding me." She uttered. Getting Apple back was going to be a wild goose chase.


End file.
